ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Chaos
is the fifteenth and sixteenth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Part 1 Plot We open up on Vilgax's ship, particularly in Vilgax's throne room. Ultimate Kevin phases up from the ground. Ultimate Kevin: Saati has beaten your "unbeatable" assassin. You're going to thank me for killing your guy off. Vilgax: Why would you think I would let Eric Alloy kill Saati for us? He went on for a certain job. Ultimate Kevin: Explain. Vilgax: Well, you see, our Omnitrix has it's own DNA storage, so we lack half the aliens Saati has. I hired Eric so that he would link us to Primus. While Saati and Eric battled, I was able to catch the signal of Primus. And now, I can now turn my Bioids into 1,350 aliens more than Saati's 150. Ultimate Kevin: LOL. 150 aliens. So that is why this show is Ahmad 15. Vilgax: What? Ultimate Kevin: Oh, nothing. Vilgax: With the new aliens, we are ready to exterminate Saati!!! Theme Song! Ahmad is sleeping in his bed. He gets up and yawns. Ahmad: Ahh... It's another boring day... But wait, it's my birthday! He walks to the kitchen, where sausages and eggs are prepared for him on the table. His mother is washing dishes. (Ahmad): Good morning, mom. (Ahmad's mom): Enjoy your breakfast. Zein and Oussama are about to arrive. They want to patrol the town with you. (Ahmad, thinking): She didn't remember. He quickly sits down and eats his breakfast. Minutes later, he finishes eating and hears a knock on the door. He runs towards it and opens it, meeting Zein and Oussama. (Ahmad): Hey, guys. (Oussama): Hi. Um, I have to use the bathroom. (Ahmad): You know the saying. Go. Oussama dashes for the bathroom. (Zein): We should go. He's gonna take a long time in the bathroom. (Ahmad): Why? (Zein): Spicy food. Lots of it. (Ahmad): Okay. Let's go, then. They walk off, with Ahmad closing the door. Later, as they pass a toy store, a snake-like creature approaches. (Creature): I am Ssserpent, the sssnake that walksss like a man. Give me the Ultimatrixxx. (Ahmad): No, thanks. There is one thing I can give to you, though. A savage beating! He transforms into a mummy-like alien. (Ahmad): Snare-oh! That's more like it! He lunges at Ssserpent, slapping him with his fragile mummy hands. (Ssserpent): Pathetic human! He spits venom at Snare-oh's hands, which melt and regenerate a second later. (Snare-oh): Zein, a little help here! He looks around for Zein. (Snare-oh): Zein? Yoo hoo! He kicks Ssserpent's chest. Ssserpent grabs Snare-oh and punches him. (Snare-oh): Argh! He transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye Guy! Ssserpent hisses. Eye Guy shoots laser at him, making him fall to the ground. (Eye Guy): Being a hero rocks! He kicks Ssserpent towards a wall. Ssserpent spits venom at his eyes. (Eye Guy): Ow! That burns! (Ssserpent): Ha ha ha! Sssay goodbye to your eyesssight! Eye Guy runs towards a fire hydrant and rips off the top, water gushing at his eyes. (Eye Guy): Phew. He shoots laser at Ssserpent's eye. He hisses in pain. (Eye Guy): That's what you get for almost makin' me blind! The police arrive and handcuff Ssserpent. (Eye Guy): You're welcome. He runs off. Later, Ahmad is walking around town. (Ahmad, sighing): No one remembered my birthday. Do they even care anymore? I guess I'll to celebrate it by myself. He walks into a restaurant serving only dairy food. (Ahmad, mouth watering): That's what I'm talkin' about! In the meantime at Ahmad's house, Ahmad's mom is talking to Oussama and Zein. There are balloons hung up on the walls and a 'Happy Birthday' sign taped in the middle of the living room. (Ahmad's mom): Everything's almost done. All we need from you two is a present. (Oussama): Okay, Mrs. Saati. He and Zein run out of the house, closing the door. They reach a gift store and enter it. (Oussama): Anything intriguing here? (Zein): I don't see anything. He and Oussama run to the back of the store and see a storybook titled The Kane Chronicles: The Throne of Fire. (Zein): Think he'll like it? (Oussama): He wanted it in a loong time ago. They walk to the counter and pay the cashier money. As they are about to leave, Ultimate Kevin lands through the roof. (Zein): Run! (Ultimate Kevin): Oh, no, you don't! He summons vines, which trap the boys. (Oussama): What's wrong with you? You used to be a hero. I looked up to you! I thought you were cool, up to the point you murdered Ben 10! Ultimate Kevin brings his upper left fist to Oussama's face. (Ultimate Kevin): Don't ever speak about Tennyson! He pulls the duo out from the vines and carries them with him as he flies off. A little later at Ahmad's house, Ahmad's mom is talking to a few people, including her family members and Team B. (Ahmad's mom): ...and when he opens the door, yell 'surprise'. She turns off the lights and everyone hides. Outside, Ahmad is talking to himself. (Ahmad): Guess I'll have to spend today alone. He opens the door, surprised to see no one at home. The lights flick on and everyone jumps out from their hiding places. (Everyone except Ahmad): Happy birthday! (Ahmad): You guys...remembered? (Samia): Of course we did. You think we'd forget the birthday of the bearer of the Ultimatrix and our friend? (Ahmad): Thanks, everyone. (Imad): Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat! (Muhammad): After you, birthday boy. (Ahmad's mom): Wait, wait. Two guests are missing. (Imad): But who? (Tarek): Oussama and Zein. (Ahmad): Where are they? During that time in the Chimerian Hammer, Ultimate Kevin arrives with Oussama and Zein, unconscious. (Vilgax): Ah, Saati's companions. (Ultimate Kevin): You don't say. (Vilgax): Stay here while I attack Saati himself. (Ultimate Kevin): I answer to nobody. (Vilgax): You'll get your turn later, Osmosian. (Ultimate Kevin): Fine. (Vilgax): Bioids! His bioids arrive. He presses down on the Omnitrix, transforming his bioids into Jetray. Vilgax and the bioids exit the ship and land in Ahmad's house by crashing in, smashing the food. (Imad): Vilgax! (Vilgax): Ready to perish, Saati? (Ahmad): Not at all. (Vilgax): Too bad. He slaps on the Omnitrix twice, evolving his bioids to Ultimate Jetray, and then to Infinite Jetray. Ahmad and co stare at them in awe. (Vilgax): Behold, the terror of the Infinite forms! Everyone but Ahmad and the members of Team B run out. (Ahmad): I'll only ask this once. Where are my friends? (Vilgax): Fool. I will not answer that. The Infinite Jetrays charge at the heroes. Ahmad reaches for his Ultimatrjx, but Vilgax shoots laser at it, and it emits sparks of energy everywhere. (Ahmad): What did you do, man? He tries transforming, but turns into a chubby yellow alien. (The Worst): The Worst! (Vilgax): You will all perish! The Infinite Jetrays rain down neuroshock, and the team dodges. Then, when the smoke fades, Team B is protected with a mana dome. Muhammad: Is that it? Vilgax: You seem to be underestimating. Vilgax brings down the dial of his Omnitrix, and the bioids turn into Humungousaur, then evolve into Ultimate Humungousaur. Before anybody can say anything, Vilgax brings down the dial again, and all the Bioids turn into Infinite Humungousaur Bioids. Everybody gasps. Muhammad: Me and my big mouth. TO BE CONTINUED... Part 2 Plot Vilgax: CHARRGE!!! All the Infinite Humungousaur charge at the heroes. Sally throws mana discs, sending some flying a little. Metal Oussama charges forward with his enlarged fist and punches an Infinite Humungousaur, sending him flying at some others. An Infinite Humungousaur charges at the Worst, and he ducks, dodging. He reverts. Metal Imad trips two Infinite Humungousaurs. Al and Muhammad create a ring of fire together and they shoot flames at many Bioids, sending them flying. Tarek fires blue energy, knocking many out. Zein flies above the Bioids and fires Neuroshock at them. "Infinite Chaos, Part 2" Ahmad: C'mon, Ultimatrix, don't be stupid! Give me a powerful alien! Not just The Worst, Molestach and the other bad guys... Ahmad dials more but then he thinks of something. He turns to Muhammad. Ahmad: Ultimatrix, scan Methanosian Sample. Ultimatrix: Sample already exists. Ahmad: Then why can't I use it?! He ponders for a moment, and he dodges an upcoming Infinite Humungousaur. Ahmad turns to Oussama. Ahmad: Sorry for this Oussama. Ultimatrix, remove DNA Scan Lock for Osmosians. Ultimatrix: Entering Scanning Mode... Sample scanned. Osmosian DNA now unlocked and ready for use. Ahmad: Good. Ahmad smacks down the Ultimatrix dial, transforming into a new alien. He now looks like Oussama except with a different jumpsuit. Ahmad: ABSORBER!!! Oussama: Oh man! Zein: I know that feeling. Absorber absorbs the ground. Metal Absorber enlarges his fists and charges at Vilgax. Vilgax grabs Absorber, spins him in the air then slams him into the ground, shattering off his armor. Absorber: Ouch. Metal Oussama charges forward and smacks Vilgax with his mace hand, sending him flying at an Infinite Humungousaur. Vilgax, enraged, lifts an Infinite Humungousaur and tosses him at Metal Oussama and Absorber. He crashes into them and there is a sound of crushing. Vilgax does an evil laugh. Vilgax: I DID IT!! Zein: Oussama... Ahmad... Every battle pauses. Suddenly, there is a movement under the Infinite Humungousaur. And he is lifted in the air, by a Chimera Sui Generis! Chimera Sui Generis: SQUIDSTRIKE!! It's Ahmad! All the Heroes cheer while Vilgax stands awestruck. Squidstrike: Guess my useless list included the aliens I haven't used before, too! He tosses the Infinite Humungousaur at Vilgax, who ducks to dodge. Vilgax and Squidstrike charge at each other and they swing their fists at each, deadlocking. A powerful shockwave is generated. Then, Vilgax kicks Squidstrike, who lifts him and tosses him at some Infinite Humungousaur. Vilgax stands up and activates his Steroid Boosters, enlarging his muscles. Squidstrike leaps in the air and crashes into Vilgax, who grabs him mid-air, spins him and throws him at the ground. The rest of the heroes continue to battle the bioids. Squidstrike charges at Vilgax, and transforms mid-run into... Blitzwolfer! Blitzwolfer, howling: BLITZWOOOOOLFER! Blitzwolfer opens his snout, and fires a sonic howl at Vilgax, sending him flying. Blitzwolfer hits his Ultimarix symbol, evolving. He grows more muscles, he becomes more wolf-like. He duplicates into 5 clones. Ultimate Blitzwolfers, howling: ULTIMATE BLITZWOOOOOOOOOLFER!! They tackles down Vilgax. Vilgax tosses one aside then punches another, who takes it easily then jumps up, kicking Vilgax in the face. The five then dogpile Vilgax. Vilgax throws two off him and punches one in the face, sending it flying off him. The three Blitzwolfer jump back and continue to bite on Vilgax along with all of their friends. Suddenly, Ultimate Kevin phases out of the ground. Vilgax: KEVIN! WHERE WERE YOU?! Ultimate Kevin: Oh? Me? Nothing. I came to lend you a hand. Biggest Ultimate Blitzwolfer, howling: Pack! Split Attack! Two Ultimate Blitzwolfers and the leader lung at Kevin. They swing their claws, but he liquefacts to dodge. He grows a little in size and he duplicates. Leader Ultimate Blitzwolfer: Of course he can duplicate. The First Kevin lifts the Leader Ultimate in the air then slams him into the ground. The other two Ultimate Blitzowlfers tackle down Vilgax together. The second Ultimate Kevin lifts his two oponents both high in the air and begins absorbing them. Leader Ultimate Blitzwolfer, howling: NOOO!!! The First Ultimate Kevin morphes his Diamondhead arm into a hammer (superheating it with his NRG and Heatblast powers too) and he smacks the Leader Blitzowlfer, powerfully, in the back of the head, killing him. The second Ultimate Kevin finishes absorbing his Ultimate Blitzwolfer Oponents. Remaining Ultimate Blitzwolfers: NOO!! One of the two remaining Ultimate Blitzwolfer grows a little in size, becoming the leader. Leader Ultimate Blitzwolfer tosses Vilgax at an Ultimate Kevin, who turns Intangilbe to dodge him. The Other Ultimate Kevin turns Intangible himself and punches the Other Ultimate KEvin, before choking him and absorbing him. Ultimate Kevin 1: LET ME GO!! Ultimate Kevin 2: YOUR LIFE FORCE IS MINE!! Oussama: Did Ultimate Kevin just absorb himself? The heroes turn around and find the Infinite Humungousaur army about to destroy them. Leader Ultimate Blitzwolfer: We're loosing. Ultimate Blitzwolfer 2: We need another form. They smack down their symbols, transforming into two Multiples! Multiples: MULTIPLE!!! They duplicate into an army of clones and they charge at the Bioid Army. Ultimate Kevin destroys some Multiples. The Multiples duplicate more and some of them throw Explosive "X"s at Ultimate KEvin, sending him flying. He then grabs one of them and absorbs him. A Multiple Clone fires his mindblast at one Infinite Humungousaur, causing him to explode. Multiple: WHAT? DID YOU BECOME TOO SMART? The Multiples begin to have their upper hand, but Ultimate KEvin sonic howls, catching everyone's attention. Ultimate Kevin: TIME FOR MY MASTER PLAN!!! Ultimate Kevin lifts Vilgax in the air, absorbing him. Multiple 43: Did Ultimate Kevin just absorb Vilgax? Multiple 67: He absorbed himself before! What would you expect now!? Ultimate Kevin throws Vilgax's remains on the ground. The Bioids collapse on the floor. All the Heroes (and Multiples) turn their attention to Ultimate Kevin. Ultimate Kevin: DIE!!! Ultimate Kevin charges forward, duplicating into seventeen clones. Several Multiples fire their mindblasts at some Ultimate Kevins, destroying them. Oussama and Imad absorb the ground and enlarge their fists. They whack an Ultimate Kevin off, sending him flying at another. Sally and Samia fire a strong mana blast at an Ultimate Kevin, who absorbs it with his Chromastone powers. Tarek atttempts to possess an Ultimate Kevin but fails and gets pawned in the face. Al and Muhammad focus their firepower at an Ultimate Kevin, who releases his freezing ray at them, freezing them into statues. HE then encases them with diamonds. An Ultimate Kevin slams Oussam and Imad into each other, destroying their armors. The Multiples time out into a single Ahmad. Ahmad: Oh no... The Ultimate Kevins remerge. Ultimate Kevin: Now to finish you off once and for all! Ultimate Kevin walks slowly towards Ahmad. We zoom into Ahmad's brain. He examines the scene closely, and he spots the Omnitrix lying on the ground. He charges towards it, taking off his Ultimatrix. He tosses it at the ground. Ultimate Kevin chases Ahmad, who finally gets his hands on the Ultimatrix. He puts it on. Ultimate Kevin prepares a killing blow at Ahmad, who points his hand at KEvin. Ahmad: Omnitrix, repair genetic damage! The Omnitrix fires a single energy wave at Ultimate Kevin, causing him to change painfully back into his human form. However, this does not revive anybody Kevin absorbed. Kevin collapses. Ahmad stares at the scene, everybody is knocked out. He smiles. Ahmad: It's over.. Ahmad collapses out cold. Later, he wakes up and finds all the heroes staring at him. Ahmad: Hey everybody. Oussama: YOU DID IT! Zein, Imad and Oussama lift Ahmad in the air as everybody starts to cheer for him. Ahmad: Thanks guys! You can put me down now! Imad, Zein and Oussama put him down. Kevin walks towards him. Ahmad: Kevin... Kevin: I'm sorry for all I did for you guys... It's an Osmosian's weakness. Ahmad: It's nevermind. Imad: Yeah. At least you returned to normal at the end. Kevin: Thanks everyone for forgiving me. Al: Welcome. But, where are you heading now? Kevin: I'll find my way to Anodyne. It's where Gwen went after the big event. Ahmad: Okay. Do you need a ride? Kevin: No, I'll just crash to Earth in a pod and I'll take the Rust Bucket III. Kevin walks off. Ahmad: Finally it ended. Tarek: It was a painful season. Azmuth teleports in front of them. Ahmad: Azmuth? The Smartest Being in 5 Galaxies? Sally: Woah. I never imagined meeting you. Azmuth: What ever. Hand me my Omnimatrixes. I only allowed you to have it while the threat of Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax was still there. Ahmad: But... that means I'll stop being a hero... Oussama: C'mon, man. Let him keep it. Azmuth: Give it to me, Saati. Ahmad: No. It's mine, and I'm gonna keep it to save the Universe. Azmuth's frown turns into a smile. Azmuth: Alright. Keep it. Ahmad: Really? Azmuth: Yes. Evil will always lurk in the shadows. It is dangerous to let such an Omnitrix fall into wrong hands. Now, which Omnitrix would you like to keep? Ahmad: Well, recently, the Ultimatrix got busted and I lost half my aliens. So... Azmuth: Alright. You may wield my Omnitrix. Ahmad: Actually, I'd like to call it the Strike Omnitrix. Azmuth laughs, carrying the Ultimatrix. He teleports away. Everybody starts to walk off. The End!! Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Zein *Imad *Muhammad *Samia *Tarek *Sally Villains *Vilgax *Ultimate Kevin Aliens by Vilgax's Bioids *Jetray (cameo) *Ultimate Jetray (Cameo) *Infinite Jetray *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Infinite Humungousaur Aliens by Ahmad *Snare-Oh (first appearance) *Eye Guy (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Absorber (first appearance) *Squidstrike (first appearance) *Blitzwolfer (first appearance) *Ultimate Blitzwolfer (first appearance) *Multiple (first appearance) Trivia *This episode was made loooooong ago. It was supposed to be published before. It is finally published now. *Ahmad asked to use Infinite Humungousaur loooong ago. His owner might have forgotten about that by now. *Due to this being made a long time ago, it does not match Ahmad's current writing style. *Hope you like it... Category:Ahmad15 Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales